Everything For You
by AbigailFallTREES
Summary: Danny's girlfriend, Joanna, is back to London. She just finished her life in studying board in California and planned to stay in London with her family and her friends. Where will their love go after she came back?
1. Joanna's Back Part 1

Note: I don't own McFly and Giovanna Falcone (Tom Fletcher's Girlfriend) and Jasmine Poynter (Dougie Poynter's younger sister) in this chapter. And English is not my first language so there will be a lot of syntax errors in the passage…but hope you won't mind about it.3 Love

Chapter 1: She's Back –Part 1-

-Joanna's POV-

I stood outside of the McFly flat with two heavy bags on my hand. My hair was blew by the wind and I would not be able to put my hair behind my ears. So I just used the false key to get into the house.

I put the key on the shoe cabinet and went straight into the house. There was a noise from the kitchen suddenly.

"Joanna?" a really cute voice came out. I turned around.

"Dougie!" I smiled to him and watching him walking to me, "You look good, sweetie!" I gave him a hug though he was still got a apple that was already bitten in his hand.

"Thanks a lot, Doug. It's been over an year." I pouted, "I missed you already."

"I know. Me, too!" Dougie laughed, "Wow. You have no idea how Jazzie wants you back."

"Is she doing good?" I asked.

"Well, perfect. I guess she's making out with her boy on the beach or blah blah blah." He rolled his eyes.

"That's nice." I nodded. "Oh, by the way, where are the others?"

"Tom and Haz went to the supermarket to buy _you _something. And if you're looking for him…" Dougie pointed to the ceiling, "He's upstairs."

"Really?" I smirked, "Well, say hello to Tom and Haz for me if they come back. I think I'm gonna…"

"Sure thing!" Dougie hugged me again.

*Knock, knock*

"Come in." a strong Bolton voice came from the other side of the door. I opened it.

"Surprise!" I yelled.

"Oh. My!" Danny got his mouth widen, "You've got to be kidding me. Joan?"

I nodded, "Who do you think I am?"

"But wait, wait a sex, why don't I know…"

"I didn't let them tell ya." I said, "Just wanna surprise you."

He laughed, "That worked."

I just found out he was topless and only wearing jeans. His hair was messy, which made him look more tempting and charming. He was holding a guitar in his arms—he was probably writing song and I was the one who interrupted him. He didn't change a lot, but hotter and sexier. I usually heard his new in the U.S. and he was doing really awesome.

I walked to him, sat beside him on the bed and kissed his bare skin. "I'm sorry that I left for such a long time."

"It's okay," he put his guitar aside, wrapped my waist with his both arms and rest him chin on my shoulder, "Though I was lonely when you're not here but now you are sitting right beside be, and that's all I want. You know it's tough when your girl isn't around."

I faced him and raised my eyebrows, "Any other girls after I left?"

"How could I do that!" Danny laughed and slapped me, "Definitely nope, I swear to god."

"Good, Mr. Jones." I smiled to him and he smiled back.

"What song are you writing?" I asked.

"Uh…a song called When You're Not Around." Danny shrugged, "It sounds good but I'm not sure of it."

"Sing to me." I smiled to him innocently.

"What? But I didn't finish it yet…"

"Come on, man," I grinned.

"Fine…" he laughed, "Don't laugh when I'm singing or I'll kick your ass." I nodded.

He started to play his guitar and never looking at me, like he was shy that I'm here to listen to him.

"So much has changed after you're gone,

Now I'm here watching in the crowd

I need to find you in my arms

Because it's tough when you're not around

I know there's nothing I can say

You would go to somewhere I don't know anyways

I missed how soft your lips felt

But now I feel so lonely when you're not around

But someday I'll appear in front of you

Let you know how much I could give my love to you

And when the day the sun will never goes down

I won't feel lonely anymore when you're around."

I watched him finish his last chord and he turned to me.

"How's that?" he asked with a frown, seemed on edge about what am I going to say.

I sighed, "Danny…" he frowned more deeply, "So. Fucking. Sweet!"

"What?" he put away his frown, "Re-really? Do you really think so?"

I nodded, "Yes, sir. One of the best songs for you I had ever heard."

He slapped my arm, "Thank you!"

"Ouch! You meanie!" I slapped him back but he dragged my arm, "By the way, I don't remember you gave me even just one kiss."

I pouted, "I gave it on your shoulder just now."

He grinned, "I mean _my lips_."

He put his left hand on my hips and ran his right hand fingers through my dark blond hair. He covered my lips with his lips and he reached his tongue into my mouth, twisting my tongue. He made me shiver, and I loved the way he kissed me so much. I didn't kiss anyone on the lips for over one year so now I'm back and I'm really happy that I met him again. And now he is kissing me. I felt so happy and he got me hypnotizing again, just like what he made me feel years ago. Soon he got up and lifted me up. He propped my body with both of his arms and I wrapped his neck by my arms. We kissed for such a long time that we both didn't realized Tom came in.

"Hey Dan, I was thinking…oh my goodness!" Tom suddenly screamed and closed the door again. He put me down and we both arranged our clothes and hair then I opened the door. Tom was waiting outside. He noticed me and smiled awkwardly.

"Hey, Tommy," I hugged him and he hugged me back. "well, first, I'm sorry for what you just saw. And second, I'm sorry that Danny didn't lock his door when we were…uh, you know, (Danny rolled his eyes when I said that) and third…" I grinned, "It's so nice to meet you again!"

"Yeah, me too." Tom laughed, "And that's why me and Harry went to the supermarket."

"Thank you guys for that." I smiled to him.

"Well, I just want to tell you that dinner is ready." he winked, "You have to come. You know I'm good at cooking."

"Sure thing," I nodded and kissed his red cheek, "Is Gio coming tonight?"

"Yeah, she wants to see you and maybe talk to you for the whole night, I guess."

"Okay, then," I watched him walking out of the room, "We'll be down there in a minute."

He closed the door and I turned around to face Danny. He was staring at me disappointedly.

"What?"

He gave me a puppy look, "You kissed him."

"Yeah, I did…" I watched him thumped into the bed, "Aww, don't be jealous, Mr. You know I gave you more than just a kiss on the cheek." I wrapped him tightly like he was really a puppy.


	2. Joanna's Back Part 2

Note: I don't own McFly and Hannah Tointon (Dougie Poynter's ex) and Giovanna Falcone (Tom Fletcher's girl) and Carrie Fletcher (Tom Fletcher's younger sister)

English is not my first language so I hope you don't mind the syntax errors xxoo.

Chapter 2: She's Back –Part 2-

We had lunch together. Hannah and Giovanna were here, too. Tom and Dougie said they really wanted to see me. After the dinner we sat on the couch and had a girls' talk.

"What's California all about? I've never been there!" Gio asked.

"Well, you know…it's just about palm trees, beaches, sunshine, bikini girls…"

"Bikini?" Danny suddenly turned around without caring his PlayStation game he was playing, "You wore that too?"

"Yeah, sometimes, when I go hanging out with friends in LA." I nodded.

"What the…oh shit! I'm dead." He saw his character in the game got shot from his enimies and he paused the game and turned his head to us. "You didn't have too much bare skin, did you?"

"Um, that's Bikini and I have to bare my skin out…" I saw he was glaring at me, "…well, I usually put on a tank top above it."

"Thank. Goodness! Those idiots, they have to know that you are mine." he yelled and restarted the game.

"He became weirder after you're gone." Hannah shrugged.

I laughed, "Doesn't matter anyway…that just makes me love him more."

"Ooooh someone finally say that out loud." Tom suddenly put his hands on my shoulders.

"What, the, hell are you doing here? Don't you suppose to go helping Haz to wash dishes? You can't listen to girls' talk!" I threw a pillow to him.

"I finished washing and I care about your love life, little sister!" he laughed as well, "Just don't…ouch! That's really mean!"

"That's my little revenge." I licked my lips, smirking and threw another pillow to him. But unfortunately, it flew to Dougie's head.

"What the hell are you gay playing about?" Harry just walked out of the kitchen. He walked to Dougie and threw the pillow to Tom.

"I was just asking a question! You guys are so mean!"

"What's wrong, Tom?" Tom's younger sister, Carrie suddenly appeared in the doorway. She put the false key on the shoe cabinet and walked in.

"Carrie!" tom yelled, "Geez, you scared me off. What are you doing here?"

Tom's 13-year-old sister smiled innocently, "Well, I just finished my homework at Caitlyn's house and I'm going home."

"Oh, I almost forgot," Tom suddenly remembered, "Joanna came back."

"Really?" she got her eyes widen then she found me sitting in the corner, "Hi, Joan." She ran to me and gave me a tight hug, "I miss you so much."

"Miss you too, baby girl. It's so nice to meet you again." I kissed her on her forehead.

"You know I'm so appreciate you came back, not only because of I miss you," she pouted, "You the one who can help me when Danny teases me."

"What?" I turned to Danny, he was looking at Carrie innocently. "How dare you?" I threw a pillow to him.

"Ouch!" he hissed, "I didn't!"

"Did so." She whispered but Danny still heard it.

"Did not, my baby sis!"

"Did so." She looked into my eyes confirmedly.

"Did not!"

I threw pillows to Danny and Tom, who was standing in the corner and gloating Danny.

"What?" he yelled.

"This one is for you for not helping you baby sis." I pouted but soon smiled.

"Okay, I'll come tomorrow," Gio hugged me again and I hugged her back as we both walked out of the door.

"Good night, Gio." I waved to her and she waved back without turning her head around. I smiled.

"So," I closed the door, "Do you guys mind if I live here for a couple of days?"

"No." the four boys shook his head at the same time.

"Okay, then. Thanks, guys." I smiled.

"Do you want to sleep now? I'm a little tired." Danny turned off the machine and yawned.

"Yeah, I do." I nodded. Danny nodded and motioned me to follow him to his room. I waved to the three boys before I went upstairs.

"Night, guys." I winked.

"Night, beauty." The three boys said.

Danny closed the door after I stepped in. He quickly kissed my lips and ran toward the bed. I laughed and got on the bed, too. We both took showers already so it was time to sleep because it was nearly moonlight.

I turned off the lights and had my back against him.

"What's wrong, honey?" he hugged me from my back.

I smiled, "Nothing, actually, just can't stop crying."

"You're crying?" he said and turned my face to him. "Oh, sweetie, what happened?"

I shook my head, "Just…it's so nice to meet you again, you know?"

He nodded, "Of course I know that. And I really miss you too."

We kept in silence for a while. I was speechless and didn't really know why situation we got right now. I just lied in his chest and smelled his cologne and shampoo. I felt so warm in his embrace and he never let me go.

"Hey, Danny?" I suddenly broke the silence.

"Mm hmm?" he answered, I could saw his beautiful blue eyes in the dark.

"I miss you." I wrapped his waist.

He laughed suddenly, and kissed my forehead, "I miss you too, sweetie. Welcome home."

I grinned in his arms and fell asleep very soon.


End file.
